remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
There are many dungeons you can raid with your friends. Face special mobs and bosses, get rare items, and prove your worth as a Knight! As of May 15, 2013, there are 3 difficulties modes to each dungeon: Normal, Hard, and Very Hard. By completing Normal difficulty, you can unlock Hard, then complete Hard to unlock Very Hard. Normal mode can usually be completed alone, use this mode if you want to complete a quest quickly without having to search for a party. Hard mode would require at least another player in early level dungeons and at least two players in the later level dungeons, and Very Hard usually needs a full party of 5 players. Each dungeon has a unique costume in which a player can obtain at random a 7-Day piece of the costume along with any rewards they may obtain. Hard and Very Hard yield better rewards and drops, with Very Hard having the best quality items. Be warned, the Very Hard mode requires good gear and teamwork to complete. Fortville (Dragons) House of Ruin (Levels: 5-15) - Every town has that urban legend about a haunted house on the outskirts of town, but this one is for real. Beat the ghostly monsters guarding it, and find the treasure inside. Underground Office (3rd Grade Promotion Test) - The main center for Fortville garbage disposal, it is really one of the worse places for a fire to go out of control. Put out the burning fires and save the people inside to pass. Water Road Cave (4th Grade Promotion Test) - The Skalari are messing with the water control equipment and the engineers can't fight them off to fix the machines. Protect the Engineering Student and bring fresh water back to Fortville. Town Shrine (5th Grade Promotion Test) - Surrounded by ancient totems and strange relics, there is a hallway that stretches into darkness. Rescue the unfortunate souls at the end and bring them back to the light once more. Hillville (Owls) Haunted House (Levels: 5-15) - Every town has that urban legend about a haunted house on the outskirts of town, but this one is for real. Beat the ghostly monsters guarding it, and find the treasure inside. Underground Office (3rd Grade Promotion Test) - The main center for Hillville's garbage disposal, it is really one of the worse places for a fire to go out of control. Put out the burning fires and save the people inside to pass. Water Road Cave (4th Grade Promotion Test) - The Skalari are messing with the water control equipment and the engineers can't fight them off to fix the machines. Protect the Engineering Student and bring fresh water back to Hillville. Abandoned Cabin (5th Grade Promotion Test) - This camp cabin has been met with tragedy. Bring your best gear to investigate the mystery. Sunset Pier (Dragons) Meteor Swamp (Levels: 18-27) - Deep beneath this crater swamp lies a maze of tunnels and caves. Rescue the researcher stuck inside and you'll be rewarded for your heroics. Cave of the Dead (Levels: 19-28) - An ancient Master of Corpses has risen again due to Skalari activity. Battle to put the Ghost Enticer to rest and bring peace back to the region. James Isle (Owls) Meteorite Crater (Levels: 18-27) - Stories say that long ago a meteor crash landed here, awakening a dormant volcano. Now, it is infested with Skalari and a researcher is trapped inside. Magma Cave (Levels: 19-28) - Could the cause of the constant earthquakes originate from here? Investigate where the clues point to and take up arms against the corrupted Lord Magma. Greenville Strange Cavern (Levels: 28-37) - Curiouser and curiouser, defeat the Queen of Hearts and stop her spreading evil. But beware of her Card Guards, the decks will cut back. Ghost Town Dyrano Cave (Levels: 36-45) - Something spectral is lurking in the caves and keeping the spirits restless. The separate pieces of Dyrano is intimidating enough, the full form might be too much to handle alone. Forest of Silence Abandoned Nest (Levels: 42-51) - This cave has been taken over for dark rituals. Will you brave this evil den to gain the treasure inside? Beware the Keeper of the key... Cave of Dark Sorcerers (Levels: 45-54) - The ominous entrance reflects the horrors inside. Defeat the dark Priest, if you can survive his 3-headed beast minion first. Neo-Kansas Wine Cellar (Levels: 49-58) - One of Kasmari's best wineries is in trouble. Clear out the infestation of Skalari and be wary of the boss that guards the end. Ruined Mine (Levels: 50-59) - A great tragedy closed off this mine with all its riches and trapped miners. Now the Skalari have called forth the desperate dead and things far more menacing. Forbidden Mine (Levels: 52-61) - This sealed off mine may hold the answers to the mystery surrounding Neo-Kansas, but the vengeful dead stand in your way. Mara Sand Cave (Levels: 55-64) - Journey into this literal den of thieves to face down the King of Thieves himself. Destroy his smuggling operation and get a cut of the goods. Forsaken Temple (Levels: 56-65) - Filled with decomposing mummies, cursed thieves, and giant spice bottles, this trap filled temple will challenge even the hardiest of adventurous, archeology-minded Knights. Vortex Cave (Levels: 57-66) - This cave is actually an enormous anthill, complete with workers, caretakers, and gigantic ant queens bent on destroying all who enter. Shadow Valley (Levels: 58-67) - Divided into 3 areas based on Poison, Fire, and Electricity, this dungeon may hold the answers to the origin of Mara--if one can survive to the end of it. The Pyramids (Levels: 59-69) - The 3 great pyramids of Mara had stood since ancient times. But now the Skalari have overtaken them and raised evil gods from their graves. It's up to brave Knights to bring peace once more to Itnin (levels 59-68), ArfaArfa's Tomb(level 60-69), and Sitha (level 60-69) once more. Category:Dungeons Category:Information Category:Place